


Good Night

by thebrittlealmond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrittlealmond/pseuds/thebrittlealmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in a day's work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

Good morning, shining by, in drowsy domesticity.

Good morning, cups of tea, dusty curtains, home.

I bid you, friend, good morning,

 

And on we go.

 

Good afternoon, our scarves tied tight, clouds again. Clouds.

Good afternoon, taxis, slick streets, home.

I bid you, please, good afternoon,

 

And on we go.

 

Good evening, with game afoot, as darkness changes all things.

Good evening, adrenaline, dirty alleys, home.

I bid you - God! Good evening.

 

And on again we go.

 

Good night, soundless steps alight on creaking stairs.

Good night, friend, fair fellow, home.

I bid you, love...

Good night.


End file.
